Rejeição se paga com sexo
by B-Tanuki
Summary: Máscara da Morte flagra seu amante Afrodite aos beijos com o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio. Incendiado pelo sentimento de vingança ruma descontrolado para a casa de Peixes.


**Rejeição se paga com sexo**

**Por: Ero-Hime**

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

**Especificações: ◊ YAOI ◊ One Shot ◊ Lemon ◊ Máscara da Morte x Afrodite ◊**

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

_Obs: Sugiro ao leitor que ouça a música "Survivor" das Destiny Child no início da leitura deste fic. Além de ter uma letra excelente, pode ajudar a imaginar a cena onde Afrodite de Peixes 'acredita ser uma negra americana' _

_Sugiro também que ouça "Breathe" do Prodigy na hora do lemon... vai dar sem dúvidas uma empolgada básica! Ah... sugiro que ouça tantas coisas..._

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

O cavaleiro de Câncer andava impaciente pela casa zodiacal. Não conseguia acreditar que vira seu amante, Afrodite de Peixes, trocando beijos lascivos com o guerreiro da espada excalibur. Irritado esfregava com força as mãos no rosto. Aquilo não ficaria daquela maneira. Sabia que havia sido alvo de uma pequena vingança e claro, nada daquilo ficaria impune.

Fora ridicularizado na noite anterior, na frente de todos. Aldebaran realizara um luau em sua residência, e quando Máscara da Morte chegara lá, com um belo buquê de rosas rubras na mão, Afrodite já estava entregue nos braços de Shura. Justo quando tinha a intenção de reconciliar-se com seu amado. Fora rejeitado.

- Maldição!- gritou em total descontrole.

Não iria ficar parado enquanto seu amante se divertia as suas custas. Iria resolver isso agora mesmo, nem que tivesse que usar a violência. E num ímpeto pôs-se a subir as escadas que o levariam a casa de Peixes.

A medida que ia passando pelas casas, os cavaleiros olhavam seu rosto vermelho, inflamado pelo mais puro ódio e nem sequer dirigiam-lhe a palavra. Todos sabiam que teriam problemas se por acaso se opusessem ao guerreiro de Câncer. E em poucos minutos adentrou apressadamente no lar de seu amante.

Foi diminuindo os passos ao ouvir uma música misturada a uma cantoria. Escondeu-se atrás de uma pilastra e camuflou seu cosmo, era a voz de Afrodite:

- Now I let you out of my life, I'm so much better, You thought that I'd be weak without you, But I'm stronger, You thought that I'd be broke without you, But I'm richer, You thought that I'd be sad without you, I laugh harder, You thought I wouldn't grow without you

Now I'm wiser, Though that I'd be helpless without you

But I'm smarter, You thought that I'd be stressed without you

But I'm chillin', You thought I wouldn't sell without you, I Sold 9 million!

Máscara da Morte praguejou por entre os dentes. Maldito fosse seu amante! Cantarolava alegremente uma música que transcrevia seus sentimentos. Uma evidente pilhéria a sua pessoa. O refrão passou a ecoar na sua cabeça como uma provocação, cantada com exaltação que só uma pessoa legitimamente feliz poderia fazer.

"I'm a survivor, I'm not gon give up, I'm not gon stop , I'm gon work harder, I'm a survivor , I'm gonna make it , I will survive, Keep on survivin'", as têmporas de Câncer latejavam perante a humilhação.

Inclinou-se ligeiramente para ver o que diabos Afrodite fazia e surpreendeu-se quando vislumbrou o belo cavaleiro vestido com um short jeans curto e apertado, ligeiramente desfiado, deixando-lhe as delgadas e curvilíneas pernas a mostra. Vestia também uma blusa de mangas curtas, provocante, justa. Como só garotas maliciosas costumavam usar. Afrodite dançava torpe ao som da melodia, ondulando seu corpo tal qual uma serpente. Era a perfeita imagem do diabo, que fez com que os homens fossem expulsos do paraíso. E era assim que o furtivo espectador se sentia. Expulso da vida de seu amante, logo expulso do paraíso.

A excitação atacou o cavaleiro de Câncer como o fogo que queima um combustível. Sentiu seu membro responder ao estímulo visual de prontidão, revelando-lhe o quanto seu amante o dominava. Irritado com tal fraqueza, continuou observando os lânguidos movimentos daquele corpo esguio que tantas vezes o satisfizera.

O guerreiro de Peixes continuou empolgado, dançando e cantando a plenos pulmões enquanto era silenciosamente admirado. E Máscara da Morte estava cada vez mais entorpecido, pela visão estonteante e pelo maldito refrão que ressoava em sua mente.

"Então você diz que está bem sem mim, que vive bem sem mim, que sobrevive sem mim... serei obrigado a lhe provar o quanto está enganado, meu caro. Serei obrigado a lhe retribuir essa rejeição da forma que mais achar adequada.", o cavaleiro de Câncer pensava rancoroso enquanto os degradantes acordes repercutiam dentro de si.

Não era capaz de acreditar que seu caso não o queria mais. Era uma mentira, só poderia ser. A traição fora uma vingança infantil, uma vez que o cavaleiro de ouro de Peixes se queixava muito a respeito das cenas exageradas de ciúmes as quais era submetido, queixava-se também da agressividade... mas não importava. Ele teria o seu troco. Câncer estava decidido, sua vingança seria tê-lo de volta. Nem que fosse apenas mais uma vez. Nem que fosse só uma vez.

Finalmente a música acabou e Máscara da Morte aproveitou o momento para surpreender Afrodite.

- Giancarlo!- O rapaz de feições delicadas virou-se assustado murmurando o nome pelo qual só chamava o companheiro.

O cavaleiro de Câncer dirigiu-se sério até Afrodite, seu rosto estava contraído numa expressão de frieza que o combatente de Peixes já vislumbrara tantas outras vezes, e isso o fez congelar de pânico. O olhar de Máscara da Morte traduzia o mais simples desprezo, mas algo nublava o brilho dos olhos azuis.

O cavaleiro de ouro de Peixes sentiu seu corpo estremecer no exato momento em que soou o primeiro acorde de uma música no seu rádio. Certamente não era a música mais apropriada. Não tivera tempo nem para desligar o aparelho.

"Breathe with me."

Definitivamente não havia nada de apropriado. Muito menos a forma como os lábios do guerreiro de Câncer se curvaram. Seu sorriso era puro sadismo. Sadismo e lascívia. Era isso que vira nublando seu olhar então. Mas sem permitir que Afrodite devaneasse mais, Máscara da Morte começou a seguir em passos firmes até o amante.

"Breathe the pressure, Come play my game I'll test ya. Psychosomatic addict, insane. Breathe the pressure, Come play my game I'll test ya. Psycho, somatic addict, insane. Come play my game. Inhale, inhale, you're the victim. Come play my game. Exhale, exhale, exhale."

Num rápido movimento, executado com violência e precisão, o cavaleiro de Câncer segurou o braço de Afrodite e sem se importar se isso lhe causava dor, puxou-o com brutalidade para junto de si.

- Putana.- Sussurrou em seus lábios enquanto inalava o hálito morno lançado em seu rosto.

A respiração de Afrodite já estava descompassada. O jovem não era mais capaz de controlar seu peito, que vibrava violentamente acelerado. Ofegava e não sabia se era por medo ou por excitação. Ouvir palavras vulgares de Máscara sempre o deixava desnorteado e ser segurado daquela forma tão possessiva, o deixava louco. Estava excitado e amedrontado como nunca estivera antes.

- Agora você será a minha vítima.- Máscara da Morte tornou a sussurrar. Num movimento mais brusco que o anterior, agarrou-lhe os cabelos da nuca e beijou-lhe a boca com ardor.

Afrodite nada pôde fazer a não ser gemer de deleite. O que fez com que seu amante intensificasse mais ainda o beijo. E a medida que o beijo tornava-se mais sexual, o cavaleiro de Câncer rasgava-lhe uma peça de roupa. Os beijos desciam molhados e quentes para o pescoço alvo do cavaleiro de Peixes e em seus ombros nus transformavam-se em mordidas e chupões.

As carícias violentas de Máscara da Morte eram incessantes e percorriam as costas e o peito de Afrodite deixando um rastro vermelho devido à pressão exagerada na pele. O cavaleiro de Peixes sentia as pernas tremerem e falharem ao sustentar seu corpo, sua respiração era suspensa a cada toque mais ousado, mas logo voltava a arfar desesperado pelo infindável prazer que aquelas mãos tão hábeis e tão conhecedoras de suas zonas erógenas estavam lhe dando.

Em pouco tempo estava nu e Câncer o jogou na cama com agressividade. Durante longos segundos os dois amantes se fitaram em silêncio. O italiano vasculhava o corpo de Afrodite com os olhos, como se na verdade o percorresse com a língua. E Afrodite o olhava em súplica, ansioso por ser possuído o quanto antes.

O mordaz guerreiro da constelação de Câncer dirigiu-se lentamente até a beirada da cama e olhando dentro dos olhos azuis de seu amante, abriu sua calça. Segurou o próprio sexo e ainda olhando nos olhos de seu amante começou a se masturbar. Segurava o pênis rijo e latejante com firmeza e Afrodite apenas observava, extasiado, aquela demonstração que exalava virilidade.

- Giancarlo...- Afrodite murmurou entorpecido ao admirar aquela cena. Queria tocá-lo, mas sabia que não podia fazê-lo até que seu bem dotado amante o permitisse.

Segurando o queixo do cavaleiro de ouro com a outra mão, aproximou a face de seu membro e começou a esfregá-lo na tez macia e delicada do rosto andrógeno. Afrodite fechou os olhos apreciando o toque quente do membro pulsante. Um gemido rouco fez Máscara da Morte perceber o quanto seu amante queria mais e assim ordenou-lhe:

- Ciucciami il cazzo.

A ordem foi acatada de imediato. Afrodite começou pressionando levemente seus lábios num delicado beijo, depois os abriu e recebeu o pênis de Máscara da Morte com entusiasmo. Sugava com intensidade, quando sentiu seus cabelos sendo agarrados e sua cabeça movimentada para frente e para trás com força.

Ainda assim, sendo estimulado desta forma, o cavaleiro de Câncer sequer gemia. Afrodite sabia que seu Giancarlo não era homem de gemer. Observava tudo como se fosse um espectador e quando o prazer era inevitável de se demonstrar, suspirava.

E estava tão bom que Câncer não evitou o longo suspiro abafado que emitiu. Retirou-se da boca molhada e quente de Afrodite e falou rudemente, do jeito que seu amante tanto apreciava:

- Di quattro, putana.

Novamente Afrodite obedeceu prontamente. Virando-se de costas para o amante viril, que preferiu permanecer de pé e vestido. Máscara da Morte não se livrara de sua roupa e sabia o quanto isso excitava o rapaz de cabelos ondulados que estava pronto para recebê-lo. Em certas ocasiões gostava de ser subjugado, então o italiano permanecia vestido, apenas dando-lhe ordens.

O cavaleiro de Câncer começou então a esfregar seu pênis pelas nádegas arredondadas de Afrodite, causando-lhe arrepios. Pegou um creme hidratante, pois era o que havia de mais próximo para lubrificá-lo e sem nada dizer, pôs-se a passá-lo na entrada do guerreiro de Peixes.

A sensação que o creme gelado causou no corpo do cavaleiro foi um calafrio, seguido por um gemido lânguido de devassidão. Ele estava mais do que preparado para ter seu amante novamente dentro de si e da sua vida.

- Giancarlo, per favore... hmmm... te chiedo...- Afrodite implorou entre gemidos.- Non sia crudele...

O italiano apenas gargalhou dando-lhe um tapa estalado na nádega empinada. Segurou seu quadril com as duas mãos e falou ainda ríspido:

- Silenzio.

E num movimento experiente e ágil, penetrou Afrodite de uma só vez, fazendo-o gritar num misto de dor e prazer. Máscara da Morte ignorou o grito que ouviu. Sabia que iria ouvir muitos outros. Assim, puxou os cabelos ondulados de seu amado, fazendo-lhe arquear as costas e iniciando uma selvagem cavalgada rumo ao êxtase.

As estocadas de Câncer eram num ritmo frenético, violento e a verdade era que só dessa forma satisfaria a ambos. Os dois amantes eram dados a todo tipo de selvageria sexual, os gritos escandalosos de Afrodite e as carícias brutais de Máscara da Morte eram armas que os dois usavam um contra o outro neste excitante jogo de sedução.

Giancarlo intensificava seus movimentos a medida que seu companheiro gritava. E estapeava cada vez mais as nádegas já avermelhadas de Afrodite. Este colaborava rebolando na cadencia da oscilação do corpo forte e másculo do homem que o possuía.

Controlar o prazer crescente já estava ficando uma tarefa difícil e sem poder mais se conter, o cavaleiro de Peixes entregou-se aos poderosos espasmos do intenso clímax que se apoderou de seu corpo. Entre gemidos ofegantes murmurava o nome de seu amante, agarrando-se aos lençóis da cama.

Aquela visão, do corpo trêmulo de Afrodite, fora o estímulo perfeito que faltava para o belo italiano enfim saciar-se. Sem oferecer mais resistência deixou o arrebatador calor tomar seu ventre, fechou os olhos e aproveitou o êxtase suspirando irregularmente. Devagar inclinou seu corpo deitando-se nas costas de seu companheiro e disse num doce sussurro:

-Ti amo.

Máscara da Morte então se retirou de Afrodite e deitou-se na cama, puxando-o delicadamente pra deitar-se em seu peito largo e sólido. Após um breve suspiro, já escorado ao torso viril, o jovem cavaleiro de Peixes olhou para o italiano e perguntou:

-O que você disse, Giancarlo? – e olhou dentro dos olhos azuis que o observavam.

-Nada.- o cavaleiro de Câncer respondeu cínico, não poderia demonstrar nenhum sinal de fraqueza agora. Já fora um erro ter murmurado seus sentimentos. Não queria ser mais humilhado do que já fora na noite anterior, tinha que ter controle.

O andrógeno guerreiro de Peixes apenas suspirou como resposta. Podia jurar ter ouvido a primeira declaração que seu amante fizera-lhe. Mas agora não iria colocar tudo a perder pressionando-o a repetir. Estava a um passo de sobrepujar Máscara da Morte para sempre. Sem dúvidas ele se sentira ameaçado quando o vira aos braços de outro homem. E tinha certeza de que dali em diante as coisas seriam diferentes. Havia calculado cada passo com esmero e via agora que seus planos tinham dado certo. Até o fato de esperar seu amado, cantando aquela música... sentia que ele iria até sua casa e não se enganou. Sorriu docilmente e começou a acariciar por de baixo da blusa o abdômen delineado no qual estava amparado.

Câncer estava pensativo. Agora que havia tido sua vingança pessoal, não sabia por quanto tempo esta sensação de tranqüilidade iria durar. Não sabia se seria trocado novamente por um outro cavaleiro. Não sabia se era sinceramente correspondido.

"Não... não serei substituído por ninguém!", pensou determinado consigo mesmo. E para pôr seu plano de conquista em prática, começou a acariciar Afrodite de forma ousada, para que se entregasse novamente. E assim foi até estarem exaustos e satisfeitos. Por estarem dividindo a cama com a pessoa amada e por esperarem um futuro melhor.


End file.
